August Standerwick
' It's been seven years since I killed them. Six since I dyed this mess. Five since Dad adopted me. I might have been a cold-hearted killer to some, but that wasn't what I did. I gave justice to the people they ate - gave them a taste of their own medicine. I'm not a King. I'm a Standerwick. ' - August, as he explains his motive to Neva. 'Augustus 'August' Standerwick, Jr '(born c. 2000), is the eldest and last living son of the King family, the eldest adoptive son of Augustus Standerwick, Sr and the older brother of Irena Standerwick. He attends Zenwood High School and is a member of the Zenwood Wolves Football Team. August is a deliveryman and frequent buyer of the midway market. He is the main narrator of Pyromania. ''August is portrayed by Cole Sprouse. Character Description ''August's the one kid your parents point at and say, 'he's not to be messed with. Don't end up like him.' If you're a part of a criminal black market and become best friends with the daughter of a cop, what do you do? You have some fun, of course. But the fun starts to get cut short by an old life coming to bite him in the ass. Biography Growing up with the King family Augustus was born to Gene and Jane King on February 2nd, 2000, and lived with the King family until 2010. August grew up with a wealthy family in a mansion in Overtown, a city near Zenwood. His family founded the King's and Kueen's Diner chain, later named Kingdom Diner. Growing up, August was very unaware of his family's inner works, along with his brothers and his sister. He was often described as a very playful boy, and very mischievous. August also had spent a lot of time sitting by the fireplace alone as a child. At the age of eight, August wandered into his family's shed and found a variety of torture weapons in the back room. He had also found boxes of human limbs, along with King's and Kueen's Diner shipment numbers. August had decided to keep this information to himself, soon becoming enclosed from his family in fear of them hurting him - although he had soon built up the courage to tell his siblings, who confessed that they already knew, and were unfazed by it. Building up an already formed distaste for his family, he continued abiding by their cannibalistic lifestyle and almost grew to be okay with it. At the age of ten, he snapped back to normalcy, and decided he'd had enough of his family, and confronted his parents about feeding not only his family, but potentially the entirety of America, human beings. After this confrontation, he was stuffed into the family's torture chamber in the shed and was cut in several places as his punishment. At the age of ten, August was insanely angry at his family for thinking their cannibalism normal, so he started to refuse to eat. Then, when his family were vulnerable, Augustus burnt the family's mansion to the ground, and so with it, their restaurant chain who went into the hands of a much better businessman. August was found in the ruins of the fire of which he'd buried himself in to disregard his involvement in the act of arson, and sent to an orphanage in the nearby town of Zenwood. Adopted by Augustus Standerwick Augustus Standerwick, Sr, noticing the young boy's name at the age of twelve being the same as his own, decided that he would take the boy in as his own. August and his adoptive father tended to get along well, until the arrival of his adoptive sister, Irena, a year later. By the time Irena was introduced to the family, August was reminded of his sister Moira, and thus grew to view her with distaste, despite knowing full well that they were different people. August and his adoptive family were stable until August turned fourteen, in which his new father had found out that he had been involved with the Midway Market-goers since the age of eleven as a delivery-man, straining their relationship. August and his father eventually reconciled, knowing that August was not taking anything back from his deals except for money, although kept cautious of what the deals involved and disproved of how he was getting money. Personality Trivia * August dyed his hair black to counteract the colour of his birth family's hair - white. He did this to be their opposites. * August's least favourite saying is 'you are what you eat', as it was his mother's favourite saying. Knowing of their cannibalism, every time someone said the phrase, he would shiver. * He tells people (other than Pierce and Jakeman) that he is vegetarian, whenever he goes out to eat, although he very well isn't. * He frequently visits hospitals to check for any signs of Kuru - a neurodegenerative disorder, common to cannibals, or in August's case, ex-cannibals. August has not yet been diagnosed, and most likely will never be.